Wake Me Up! Oh, Please WAKE ME UP
by mar1985
Summary: "Ariadne…Mal don't you hurt her," Dom screams. "Why won't I wake up?" I can still hear her screams after all this time…
1. The Nightmare or is it a Dream

**Wake Me Up! Oh, Please WAKE. ME. UP.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Inception_, Christoper Nolan does. Any characters I create are from my mind and mine alone.

**Summary:** "Ariadne…Mal don't you hurt her," Dom screams. "Why won't I wake up?" I can still hear her screams after all this time…

**Chapter 1:** _The Nightmare or is it a Dream…_

"_Ariadne…Mal don't you hurt her!"_

"_Why won't I wake up?"_

Dom wakes up in a cold sweat. 'Why I am dreaming about this again? That was 7 years ago and I still can't get the look of panic on Ariadne's face out of my head when Mal stabbed her on the bridge. I finally moved on and I dream about that moment; Ariadne…'

_

* * *

_

_Paris…_

Ariadne is working for a well known architecture firm since she's graduated from college. Things have not been the same since the Fischer inception when she and her merry band of men pulled off 7 years ago. She thinks about the team from time to time and wonders what they're up to these days, especially Cobb. She can finally admit after all this time that she's fallen in love with The Extractor and contemplates if she should go and see him.

'Get a hold of yourself, Ari. Dom is finally happy with his kids and you would just be a reminder of his past if you show up at his door.'

Someone knocks at her townhouse door and to her surprise it's Arthur. It's been at least 5 years since she's seen him on the last job they've worked together.

"Arthur, this is an unsuspected surprise. Why don't you come in and we can catch up on the last 5 years."

"Hello Ariadne. Thank you for inviting me in." Ariadne closes the door behind Arthur after he enters her living room. They head to the couch and get comfortable and catch up with how each others lives.

"So, how's life been? Working more extraction jobs since the last one we've worked together?"

"My life's been fine and I've worked a few jobs here and there but nothing over the top since the Fischer inception. What about you? Have you been working on any extractions or are you playing it straight these days?" Arthur's intrigued and genuinely wants to know what's Ariadne's been up to for 5 years.

"I've been a good girl, nothing over the top. So why are you here?" Ariadne slips in a little joke of her own to ease some of the tension in the room.

"I'm here because Dom asked me to locate you." Arthur explains his intentions for showing up at her door unannounced.

"Dom…is there anything wrong? Why would he ask you to locate me for?" Ariadne's concern is clear as day that something bad may have happen to Dom since she's last seen him leave the airport.

"You will have to ask him…go visit him Ariadne. Dom wants to see you and I don't know why though." Arthur responses with a barely visible grin on his handsome face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Fine, I'll go see him then." Ariadne decides that it's time to face the one she's loved for some time now.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Also read and review my other story for _Inception_ called _Dream Alittle Dream_.**

**Until next everyone!**


	2. Saying Hello Again

**Thanks for the reviews to those who reviewed the first chapter. Here's the second one. I still don't own **_**Inception**_**…crying and weeping over this fact.**

**Chapter 2:** _Saying Hello Again_

_Dom's flashback of his dream…_

Dom gets out of his bed and paces the room trying to ease his racing mind from his intense dream. He feels like a caged animal in his bedroom and leaves to get some needed fresh air outside to clear his head.

'I have to know that Ariadne's okay…maybe then I can have some peace.' Dom brings out his cell phone and calls Arthur to locate Ariadne for him. The phone rings three times before the line's picked up.

Arthur is curious about who's calling him; in this line of business one can never be too careful about whom you give your information to without have some retaliation on the client's part, especially if the client isn't satisfied with the team's work. "Hello."

"Arthur, its Dom Cobb. I have a favor to ask you. I need you to find Ariadne for me. I don't know if she's still in Paris or not…I know that you still have contact with her." Dom doesn't give Arthur a proper greeting just straight to the point.

"Hello to you too Dom…I'm fine and you? So you want to know where Ariadne is, huh. I know she's still in Paris. Why do you want to know where she's at anyway? It's been 7 years Dom." Arthur, always the Point Man, his curiosity is peaked even more. It's unlike Dom to call him out of the blue and inquiry about his old team.

Dom gives Arthur an evasive answer. "I can't give you the details Arthur…just please contact her and tell her I want to see her. Tell her to come and visit me. Okay?"

"I'll go and see her and have her come visit you." Arthur has a feeling that Dom is finally acting on his feelings for the architect. 'It's about time you moved on Dom.'

_Dom's flashback of his dream ends…_

* * *

_3 days later…_

It's a beautiful summer's day in LA. The temperature is about 85 degrees, not too hot or humid, the sun's shining, the flowers are in full bloom and the grass is greener on this day… the day that Ariadne decided to go and see Dom Cobb again for the first time in 7 years.

She reaches the door and hesitates just for a moment that everything with Dom and his family is okay and he wants to see her because he misses her. 'Just knock…come on and knock Ari.' The door opens on the second knock to reveal Dom standing there in his usual dress attire…black in a mix of professional and causal look.

"Hello Dom. It's good to see you again." Ariadne finds her voice once she sees that Dom is healthy but with some unease in his posture.

"Hello Ariadne. It's good to see you again too. Please come in." Dom remains himself to breathe and return pleasantries with Ariadne. Ariadne steps into his home, the same home she saw in his dream when she entered Dom's mind to find out what he dreams about.

"Arthur told me that you want me to come and visit you but he didn't tell me why. He said that you wanted him to locate me without a full explanation on your part. So Dom, is everything okay? I know you wouldn't have called Arthur to have him come find me on your behalf unless it was a job. Is it a job Dom… is that why you wanted Arthur to come to Paris and work another job for you?" Ariadne starts firing question after question Dom's way once they settle on the couch in the living room.

"No, I don't have another job for you Ariadne. I wanted to see that you were doing well and because of a dream I've had on and off for sometime now. I want to make sure that you're okay." Dom admits that he wants to see her and not because of a job either.

"A dream…you wanted to see me after 7 years of not seeing one another because of a dream. Dom, I thought you said that you couldn't dream anymore after extracting other people's dream for so long. Well, what was this dream about?" Ariadne's curiosity peaked just as Arthur's curiosity peaked when Dom called him to find her.

"Do you remember when we first shared my dream in Paris…when I was training you about how the mind works differently when someone dreams? I've dreamt about the moment we were on the bridge you recreated from your memory and the projections from my mind started to attack the both of us. I keep seeing how scared you were and Mal showed up and stabbed you. I don't know but for some reason I can't get that out of my head and it's been a long time since I dreamt about anything… you or Mal for that matter. I don't know what the dream meant but I had to be sure you were okay and your life is the way you want it." Dom says as he looks into Ariadne's eyes as he tells her his reasons for her visit. He can't tell what she'll say because the look on her face is of uncertainty and a little frightened that he confessed his worries that he subjected her to his mind then.

"Dom, that was a long time ago and I can reassure you that I am fine and that my life is the way I've always wanted it…at least most of it. So Mal is the reason for you to have me here because I know things that you didn't tell the others? Or there's something else you want to tell me?" She stares at him a moment longer than she would have in the past.

"Yes, some of the reason is because I've dreamt of Mal but it's not because you knew things the other didn't. Mal is a part of my past and the woman I loved for such a long time it was hard to let go but I did. You mean more to me than I thought was possible because the only reason I came back was for my kids and you gave me that reason but…I can't help wonder if it's more than gratitude that I feel for you. I'm willing to find out if you are." Dom's voice lowers a bit when he continues to look into her eyes as he speaks from his heart…something he thought he locked away when Mal died.

"I'm willing to take a leap of faith if you are Dom." She answers.

"Then Ariadne, would you like to stay for dinner with me and my kids tonight." The words leave his mouth and hopes she'll accept his invitation.

"I would love to." Ariadne feels that this is the start of something new for the both of them in a long time.

**

* * *

**

**Okay readers this is the drill:**

**This is my weekend update on this story, please review this chapter and be honest about it.**

**I'll work on **_**Dream Alittle Dream's**_** chapter 3 for those who are waiting; I'll work on it this weekend.**

**Does that sound good to you?**

**Until next time!**


	3. Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I'm working on this story and my other story, _Dream Alittle Dream_. I've been having some writer's block on that story and it's not helping me. I have chapters 3 and 4 planned out; I'll try to write those instead of working on _Dream Alittle Dream_.


End file.
